Cookies Are Good!
by Jaded Holliwood
Summary: Johnny ish bored, and when a little girl comes to the door selling cookies, he just can't resist.


((I own no one but the toaster LOL))

((Well today, Nny sits in waiting for the poor saps that ALWAYS knock on his door to arrive. He stands by his window, the window facing the the road, not Squee's house. As Squee's house sits the the right of Nny's home, he has decided to leave him alone for today. ))

Johnny: Too much scaring of a child is not good, because he could turn out just like me!

((He grins evilly at his thoughts and continues to stare out the glass. Oh! Joy! Oh Rapture! A little girl runs up to his door, pulling her little red wagon full of boxes of cookies.))

Johnny: I cannot resist.

((Johnny Creeps tothe door, and waits as the worried girl wishes she had never stepped foot onto the property, too late to run now she continues on her way. Not stoping to look back. She slowly tuggs at her wagon on the busted concret walk-way as the smell of rotting flesh gets worse with every step she takes, just to ring the bell. But there stands Johnny on the other side, waiting grinning evilly to himself. She finally makes it and rings the bell. She doesn't hear it. But Johnny does! Johnny hears the man attached to the cables downstairs shrieking as the eletric currents race throughout his entire body! All Nny could wish for now was that she'd do it again so he could hear the complete tourment in his lastest victim. Hmmm, what luck she pressed it AGAIN! And once more, and again, and again, and finally he jerks open the door and screams at her...))

Johnny: TWICE IS ENOUGH THANK YOU!

((In spite of herself she jumps back a gasped and stares at him. He merely arches a brow and looks beyond her.))

Johnny: Did you want something? ((He croaked still looking beyond her to other, more interesting things!))

((She gathers whats left of herself, (aside from the piss thats dripping down her leg because she was so frightened). Johnny see's this, and couldn't help himself! He smirked at her.))

Little Girl: Uhm, I am selling cookies...((she looks at him once more)) Sir, and I was wanting to...

((Johnny becames outraged))

Johnny: YOU LITTLE SQUIRMING PIECE OF PISSING FILTH! YOU HAD TO LOOK AT ME TWICE TO TELL IF I WAS A MAN?

((She only grew wide eyed.))

Johnny: I have something that I think you might enjoy!

((He quickly darts off, (as he always does, we have all seen him do it so don't deny it) and returns draging something along with him))

Johnny: C'mer I wanna show ya something. (Sometimes scarring in a child isn't so bad now and again.)

((she merely pokes her head inside the door way to watch. Johnny picks up what he had hauled in and shows the little girl. She screamed in horror and and tries to run! She trips over her wagon leaving it there, and runs farther. Johnny calls out to her...))

Johnny: Don't you wanna have fun with Mr.Monopoly too?

((there stood with Johnny a coprse, about two days old, with every single piece from the Monopoly game rammed into his head. The board was there smashed into his skull. The little figurens were crammed in eye sockets, ear holes, the money was poked into the nose. His stomach had been sliced and there set in nice little towers all the green houses and red hotels. All nice and neatly placed. Johnny only smirked, and dropped Mr. Monopoly onto the floor.))

Johnny: I just don't feel well.

Nail Bunny: Go for a walk, it might help clear your head Nny.

((Johnny nodded and headed out there door.))

Johnny: I get to take my wagon full of cookies out!

((So as he walked he pulled his little wagon as old lady's stopped to stared. And in their elderly voices asked...))

Old Ladies: Are you going to sell those?

Johnny: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THEM FOR? MY HEALTH?

Old Ladies: Then you are selling them?

Johnny: NO OLD HAG THEY ARE TO SIT IN MY WAGON ALL DAY AS I TAKE THEM FOR A WALK!

Old Ladies: May we buy some?

((Johnny couldn't believe how retarded these women were.))

Johnny: I'll show you cookies!

((And without a moments notice Nny began to chuck the boxes of cookies at the old women. (Now, we all know elderly women, DON'T MOVE ALL THAT FAST!) He hit one lady in the head, another in the mouth, one in the gut, let's easily say these women wished that they were still in their third rate nursing home. But by the days end Nny sat at home sipping a brain-frezzy, blood stains on his boots and hands, relaxed on the floor eating some cookies, writting in his Die-ary...))

"Dear Die-ary, Cookies are good!"

The End

(Excuse me if I offended anyone by having Nny chuck boxes of cookies at the elderly. Just remeber Jhoen V. Has written worse!)


End file.
